Wilhamena and Dynasti's Best Halloween Party Ever
by Dynasti2002
Summary: It's a Halloween party, and you are invited. When Bernard, Icky and Boris were gone, Wilhamena and Dynasti decided to host a brand new spooky Halloween party. But when the fun begins, things seem to take a normal turn, until Bernard is coming.


At Wilhamena's house, the interior and exterior is filled with so many decorations such as rubber spiders and bats on strings, jack o' lanterns, ghosts on strings, paper-maché pumpkins, DIY, paper-made decorations like bats, jack o' lanterns, ghosts and the like, and even cobwebs.

"This is going to be a fun Halloween, am I right?" said Wilhamena, dressed as a Gothic queen. She wears a black gown and a black crown. Enid grunted, dressed as a witch.

"No offense, but you are embarrassing me. I was trying to talk to Rad on my phone but you were TOO obnoxious." groaned Enid. She walked into the couch and put her face on her pillow. She turned into a shadowy mist and creeped up on Enid.

"Boo!" The vampire cried out. Enid yelped and screamed as she threw a pillow at Wilhamena. She laughed.

"Gotcha! I scared you! Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Wilhamena teased. Bernard, Icky and Boris arrived.

"Hey, Wil. So glad you can hand out the invitations to a Halloween party while I can take Icky and Boris trick-or-treating!" Bernard cried out happily. He is carrying Icky and Boris as Wilhamena smiled.

"Good for you, honey." she told him as she kissed him through the lips. He walked out of the door with the kids. A teenage girl with light brown skin, black hair with caramel highlights and brown eyes came in dressed as a cemetery bride. She wears two veils, one gray and tattered and the other cobwebbed.

"What do you think of my costume? I thought it will be unique enough to show myself as a corpse bride!" Dynasti told the two vampires (one of them is a hybrid). Enid smiled as she goes over to touch the costume.

"Woah! Dynasti! I have known you since Day One! I have felt this beautiful costume no one has felt before!" Enid said. Dynasti nodded.

"Thanks." said the undead bride. Later on, after with the invitations to the party, a knock on the door is heard. Wilhamena, now as a bat flew around as she turned back into her vampiric self.

"I will get it!" Wilhamena cried out as she opened the door to reveal The Loud Family. Rita is a ghostly bride, Lynn Sr. is a dead groom, Lori is a cheerleader, Leni is a medieval princess, Luna is a gothic fairy, Luan is a jester, Lynn is a zombie cheerleader, Lincoln is an army soldier, Lucy is a vampiress, Lana is as an army soldier, Lola is a unicorn, Lisa is a mad scientist, and Lily is also a unicorn, but in her unicorn onesie. Clyde arrived and he is also dressed as an army soldier.

"Trick or treat?" The kids cried out, moving their bags towards Wilhamena.

"Awwww! So cute! I will be handing out candy." She cried out as she hands them out candy. "Come along and be enlightened." Another knock on the door can be heard for now on. Enid opens the door to reveal Rad dressed in a white cowl with a white mask with eyeholes and a mouthhole. The cowl has black, bold letters that read **_BOO!_** in it. He is a ghost, K.O. is a vampire, and Dendy is a mad scientist.

"Trick-or-treat!" Rad, K.O., and Dendy cried out. Enid is unamused by this.

"I thought we were trick-or-treating..." Radicles frowned.

"I know, but what am I? An adult?" Enid replied as Wilhamena, in her bat form appeared as she turns back into her normal self arrived behind Enid.

"Don't worry about it, Enid!" she said. "Come along and be enlightened for some fun!" As the teenage alien and two kids came inside, they see ten paper towels with black circles for faces to make them look like ghosts, a pumpkin, a black paper of a white ghost with orange and yellow paper speech bubbles that say "Boo!", five witch hats and five colored rings, and of course, a large, oval-shaped bucket filled with red and green apples. It even comes with a dining table filled with a zombie-like figure with a plate of gravy for the head, chicken nuggets and breasts for the limbs, and sausages for the stomach, a tombstone cake, pizza, Halloween cupcakes, a Halloween cake, green zombie drinks, vampire cocktails, candy corn s hots, Coca-Cola, Dr. Pepper, water bottles, ghost bananas, orange pumpkins, Frankenstein cookies, tombstone snacks, mummy sausages, and a watermelon jack o'lantern. Monster Mash by Bobby "Boris" Pickett was heard playing as the Harvey Kids arrived. Audrey is Buffy the Vampire Slayer wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a wooden stake, Dot is a mad scientist, Lotta is a ghost, Lucretia is a witch, Frufru is a princess, Bobby the Elder is a hippie, Pinkeye is Frankenstein's monster, Melvin is Dracula, Fredo is a werewolf, and Tiny is a mummy.

"Trick-or-treat!" they cried out.

"How cute!" said Wilhamena. "You look very adorable in your costumes! Why won't you come on over, everyone and be invited?" As she joins them, Gerald arrived, dressed as a prince.

"Hello, vampire girl. Is Halloween too legit for ya?" Gerald smirked. Wilhamena nodded as she comes along with them, almost everyone is joining. The Hue Troop, the Rosario Vampire gang, the Negima! girls, Princess Bubblegum and her girlfriend, Marceline, the Crystal Gems, the Teen Titans, almost everyone. Everyone else joining here to have fun. Mizore is dressed as an ice queen stops by a group of kids, bobbing for apples. Mandy is a witch, Billy is in his flight gun suit, Cricket is a prince, Tilly is a witch, and Kelsey is a knight.

"Hey, uh, mind if I join the fun? I promise not to freeze the water." Mizore asked.

"No, piss off." Mandy grunted. Mizore frowned as she walked away. Britney, dressed as a vampiress, stopped by to see Alice, dressed in a white cloak, a white dress, a white, long wig and chains throwing a blue ring at a witch's hat. She is playing with Craig, dressed as a pirate, and Robin, also dressed as a pirate.

"Um, excuse me? Mind if I play witch hat ring toss?" Britney asked. Alice nodded.

"Why, yes you can. You can join the fun if you want to." Craig said. Britney threw a red ring at another witch's hat. The Bow, dressed in her ghostly bride attire is eating tombstone cake while Beast Boy, dressed as Beetlejuice, is hanging out with Kurumu, dressed as a devil. It goes back to Gerald, shrugging.

"Meh, I would go with pin the "Boo!" on the ghost." said Gerald as he decided to play the game. Bill, dressed as Frankenstein's monster showed up with Apple, dressed as a pirate, Asuna, dressed as a Gryffindor student, Madoka Kugimiya, dressed as a fairy, Steven, dressed as a bedsheet ghost, Connie, dressed as a unicorn and Onion, dressed as a vampire.

"Welcome, where you can decided to join the game called Pin the "Boo!" on the ghost! Where I can blindfold you..." Bill said as he uses a red blindfold to blind Madoka. As she tried to pin the "Boo!" speech bubble on the ghost, she accidentally pinned it to Dynasti's ghost bride costume.

"Hey! Who the hell did this?" Dynasti gasped as the others gasped everytime they heard "hell". Misora Kasuga, dressed like a nun was shocked to hear it.

"She said "Hell"! God may speak upon your soul!" Misora cried out. Meanwhile, Alexis, dressed as a witch, and Bernard, dressed as a wizard were shown watching _Halloweentown_ while Cyborg, dressed in his _Top Gun_ flight suit showed up.

"I love _Halloweentown_ so dang much. I have watched it every Halloween!" said Cyborg as he cried "Boo-yah!"

"Me too. I like Marnie so much. She is the most relatable character." Alexis replied. Ako Izumi, dressed as Sally from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ arrived with Sam, dressed in her mad scientist apparel, Frufru, Lucretia, Lotta, Princess Bubblegum, dressed as a unicorn, and Lapis, dressed as a witch.

"Okay, girls. I want you to carve the best pumpkin ever for the annual pumpkin carving contest! Let's begin!" cried Ako happily. Moments later, Frufru carved a heart to her jack o' lantern, Lucretia carved her face to the jack o' lantern, Lotta carved a bunny to the jack o' lantern, Princess Bubblegum carved a cutesy face and Lapis carved a traditional jack o' lantern. Unikitty, dressed as a princess, showed up.

"Awesome jack o' lanterns!" Unikitty cried out. J.P., dressed as a vampire and Radicles were playing _Just Dance 2018_ and are dancing to it until Luan and The Bow showed up.

"Dance. Dance until you die..." The Bow creepily smiled as the boys were shocked.

"Oh no! Dance until we die?! We are all gonna die!" cried Radicles.

"Me too!" J.P. shivered. Spanky and Crudde were laughing at their misery.

"If you dance until you die, you might die!" Spanky laughed.

"Yeah! Like what The Bow said!" Crudde chuckled.

"You don't think you are dead, right?! Well, guess what? There was a grave situation..." Luan happily laughed. "Get it?" Several moments later, Wilhamena checked the time. It was almost time for them to go!

"Everyone, the party is almost over! Bernard is coming!" Wilhamena cried out as she forces the guests to leave.

"Aw man!" cried Lotta.

"Really? Now I am missing my friends?" whined Yukari, dressed as a cute witch. As the guests leave, Bernard showed up with Icky and Boris.

"Hey, how was your night?" Bernard asked. Wilhamena looked at Enid and Dynasti, then looks at them.

"It was good." Wilhamena gives them a thumbs up.

"Okay, let's call it a night." Bernard said as he walked away.

"Whew!" she swiped the sweat off her skin. Enid and Dynasti look at each other and Dynasti leaves Enid's house, waving her goodbye.

"Bye, Enid!" cried Dynasti.

"Bye, Dynasti!" Enid said, waving at her.


End file.
